Christmas List
by Rohan's Doctor
Summary: Draco and Hermione left one thing off their lists...but all their Christmas wishes end up coming true anyways! Dramione, one-shot, R&R!


A/N well…..I felt like doing a x-mas Dramione …cause its IN LESS THAN TWO DAYS! WOOHOO! *hem hem* sorry. Read, review, etc., etc., all that jazz. You get the drift.

"_Hey." She said, smiling at him, holding a hand out for him to take. He felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a small smile. He loved being around her. "She went on her tiptoe, and whispered into his ear, "Merry Christmas, Draco Malfoy" Hermione Granger took a step back, smiling, and repeated-_

"Drakey! Drakey-poo! Merry Christmas!" A high pitched voice squealed, waking him up from his slumber. Draco groaned at the bright light that had just come on, yanking his sheets up to cover his eyes. "Drakey! Wake up!" said the voice, starting to sound impatient. Draco lifted his head from under the sheets, letting his eyes adjust, until…

"Pansy? What the...? How did you get in?" He said, pissed that he had been jerked out of the dream.

"Well, I wanted to wish you a merry Christmas! I mean, we're practically going out-"

"Shut up, and shut up now." Draco growled. How thick could she get? He hated her! "Listen…" he said, flicking the covers aside, starting to get up.

"YO! MALFOY!" a voice suddenly yelled from the heads common room. "GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, AND EXPLAIN TO ME WHY EXACTLY I AM AWAKE AT 4 IN THE FREAKIN MORNING!" If Pansy wasn't in the room, he might've laughed at Granger. Why? Because she was the exact opposite of the dream-granger that had been plaguing his mind for a month now.

"Don't listen to the little mudblood Draco." Pansy said, staring straight into his eyes, daring him to leave her. "Sorry." Said Draco, starting to smile, "but I really must be off! You see," he said, starting to lightly prod her down the stairs in front of him, reaching the common room, where Granger stood, arms crossed, glaring daggers at them, "I have some head duties currently. I hope I don't see you again…bye!" he said, shoving her out of the entryway, watching her topple out, before slamming the door. "Thank God." He muttered, turning around to face Grangers wrath.

"Please, do explain why you got me up at _4. In. The. Morning." _Granger growled, punctuating her words with hard pokes to his chest. "And of all people, you had to let Pansy Pugginson in?" She said, crossing her arms gain, resuming the death glare

"Okay…fist of all, I have no idea how she got in. she probably persuaded the portrait to let her in. I'll make sure it doesn't happen. And second you think I want to be up at this ungodly hour? Heck no!" Draco said, raising his eyebrows, and matching her stance.

"Fine." She huffed, still mad at the crude awakening. "In any case," She said, shrugging, "we might as well open presents. I mean, we're up already" She finished her proposition with a subtle glare, and he held his hands up innocently. They walked over to the tree that occupied a corner of the room, and sat down in front of the pile of presents, and dug in.

10 minutes later, they both sat, fairly content with that year's haul, but still feeling as if something was missing. They both however, shook it off, deciding it didn't matter. As they stood up, they bumped heads.

"Sorry, sorry!" Hermione quickly apologized. Draco just shook his head quickly to say he was alright. He started moving back to his room, to get dressed, when he found that he couldn't move. "Uuhh…..Malfoy? Seriously? Can you move?" she said, rolling her eyes as she made to pass him, to find that after she had walked a couple feet out, she could no longer walk any farther either. They looked at each other questioningly, before both their eyes widened. Ever so slowly, they looked up. What did they see?

"Mistletoe. Who puts mistletoe in here? Seriously?" Draco said angrily, not wanting to kiss her in case he couldn't control himself. Hermione groaned and dropped her head into her hands. This could not be happening. She already had the biggest crush ever on him, now she had to kiss him?

"Well," she thought wryly, thinking of Ginny, "you know what they say. Karma's a bitch Though what I did to deserve this, I have NO idea.." "Okay," she said aloud, "lets just…uhh…get this over with.

"Uhh…yeah" Draco said, swallowing nervously. He maintained eye contact with her the whole way, slowly bending down. She couldn't move. She felt his hand cup her check, then she felt his lips press gently against hers. As he was about to pull away, her hands shot up behind his head and pulled him own to her. His hands slid down to her lower back, pressing her gently to him, their lips never losing contact. Slowly, Hermione pulled away, sliding her hands from his neck down, resting them on his chest. Draco saw a small smile appear on her face, and used two fingers to tilt her chin up so that she could see his smile. Soon, she let out a small giggle, before going on her tiptoes to kiss him once more, before pulling away and skipping to her room, leaving Draco standing in the middle of the room, a giant on his face.

~Dobz


End file.
